


Cinderella

by astradanvers



Series: Burn Out [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Burn Out or Not series, Cinderella - Freeform, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers, series fic, songfic kinda, steven curtis chapman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Moments between Astra and her daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this song is based somewhat on the song by Steven Curtis Chapman of the same name.

Astra smiles at the sight before her when she enters the house. The radio plays through the living room and Alyssa stands in the middle, spinning and swaying to the music. On one of her spins she spots Astra leaning against the stair rail, “Mommy!” she says running over.

Smiling Astra scoops her daughter into her arms, “Hello, my little moonbeam.”

Alyssa leans back on Astra’s folded arms, “Mommy,  I need you,” she says excitedly. “There’s going to be a ball at the castle and I need to practice my dancing. Please, Mommy, please dance with me.”

Moving across the room to the open space Astra lowers Alyssa to stand on the tops of her feet. “Come, princess, let us dance,” she says, sweeping Alyssa into a dance full of spins and twirls. As they spin Alyssa laughs, especially when Astra floats them into the air.

She lifts Alyssa up as the little girl sags in her arms, “I love you, Mommy,” she says sleepily.

Smiling Astra presses her lips to her daughter’s temple, “And I love you, darling.” Turning Astra finds her wife leaning in the doorway to the living room, “She wished to dance,” she says settling on the ground once more.

Moving to her wife Alex leans up to steal a kiss, “She waited up for you, wanted to dance with you.”

“She’s growing up so fast, Alex,” Astra says quietly. “Tomorrow she’ll be ten, how has five years passed in the blink of an eye?”

Alex shakes her head, “I can’t answer that.” She brushes red hair away from Alyssa’s eyes, “Let's put her to bed and then head to bed ourselves.”

Astra nods, “Lets.”

* * *

 

The pounding footsteps on the stairs cause Astra to turn to the door, “Mom!” Alyssa says excitedly, “Daniel asked me to prom.”

“Who’s Daniel?” Astra asks quickly.

Alyssa smiles, “He’s a nice guy, Mom, you’ll like him.” She laughs, “Oh, wait you have to see,” she says before running form the room.

Crossing her arms Astra waits patiently for her daughter’s return. When she does return she’s wearing a pale blue dress with frills and lace creating a sweetheart neckline and wrapping around the tops of her arms to leave her shoulders bare. It hugs her torso, before falling into a skirt that flares out slightly, covered in the lightest blue tulle. Astra’s breath catches a little at the sight of her daugher.

“What do you think, Mom?”

Astra smiles, “You look beautiful, moonbeam,” she says quietly, “just like a princess.”

“The prom is a week away, Mommy,” she says and it's rare she uses the name anymore, thinking she’s too old for it. “I need to practice my dancing, Mommy,” she says, “will you dance with me?”

Smiling Astra moves forward, taking Alyssa into her arms, just as she had a hundred times before, for the first time though Astra is realizing that Alyssa isn’t a little girl anymore. Her baby had grown up on her. “Stand on the tops of my feet,” she says after they’ve been spinning and twirling in the empty studio awhile.

“Mom?”

“Just stand on my feet,” Astra says, smiling when Alyssa finally does as instructed. Laughing Astra twirls them into the air. “I love you, princess,” she says quietly.

“I love you too, Mommy,” Alyssa says resting her head on Astra’s shoulder and closing her eyes as they spin and twirl. Astra smiles at Alex when her wife appears in the doorway. Shaking her head Alex moves back down the hall and Astra presses a kiss to Alyssa’s temple.

* * *

 

Knocking lightly on Alyssa’s bedroom door Astra pushes into the room, “Hey, moonbeam,” she says quietly, unsurprised to find her youngest daughter curled around her oldest.

Alyssa’s dress is hanging from the closet door, her hair is a mess and there are mascara streaks on her cheeks. “He dumped me, Mom, on prom night.”

Settling against the headboard Astra strokes red strands of hair from her eyes, “He does not know what he’s missing.”

Running her thumb under Alyssa’s eyes Astra brushes away her daughter’s tears, “I’m such a loser.”

“You are not a loser, Alyssa Danvers, you are a strong, independent young woman.”

Alyssa snuggles against Astra’s stomach as Addie wraps more fully around her, “You’re the best, big sister.”

A new knock sounds at Alyssa’s bedroom door, “Alyssa,” Alex says, sticking her head in the room, “someone wants to see you.”

Aiden steps around Alex into the room, a pale blue shirt that perfectly matches Alyssa’s dress paired with his black suit. He moves towards the bed, holds out a corsage, “I hear there’s a princess in need of a date to the prom.”

Looking up at her little brother Alyssa shakes her head, “I thought you were going with Kelsey.”

Smiling Aiden shakes his head, “She told me my big sister needed me more when I told her what happened.” He nods, “I agreed wholeheartedly.”

More tears slip down Alyssa’s cheeks, this time good ones, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Mom! Mama!”

Alex glances at Astra, “Your daughter is home.”

Smiling Astra shakes her head, “I wonder if tonight was the night.”

Before Alex can respond Alyssa spins into the room, “Mommy, look,” she says reverting to the childhood name as she always does when she’s excited. She holds out her left hand with a brand new ring adorning her ring finger, “Andrew asked me to marry him.”

Astra smiles, “That’s wonderful, moonbeam.”

“We want to get married in October, the fifteenth. It's our four year anniversary. Nothing big,” she continues, “because we want to take the Kryptonian marriage rights too.” She spins around to face her mothers, “Mom, come dance with me. The wedding is still six months away but I need to practice.”

Already moving towards her daughter Astra smiles, “Stand on the tops of my feet.” When she spins them into the air Alyssa’s laughter fills the air, “I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, Mommy,” Alyssa says, tucking her head under Astra’s chin, closing her eyes, just as she has a million times before.

**Author's Note:**

> Burn Out or Not: Alyssa goes through a horrible breakup and Astra and Alex comfort her, as do her siblings


End file.
